Owner of A LONELY HEART
|Story Romaji Title = Ōnā obu a ronrī hāto}} Owner of A LONELY HEART is the 222 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Picking up where the last chapter left off, Urara is walking with her "mother''"'' while pulling her by the arm saying that she wants to try the roller coaster. Behind them, Keima is knocking the barrier that was raised by the spirit and calling for Urara and asking if she can't hear him. Meanwhile, Shoutaro is still being attacked by the spirit. Under the impression that the spirit is actually Kayoko, Shoutaro begs her to stop attacking him. He also asks her why she is getting in his way, since he has finally found the spirit that took her. The spirit then replies that he still hasn't realized what is important. While Shoutaro was lost in the words from the spirit, the latter went to his back saying that he have yet to realize how Urara feels and once again that will not hand her over, Dokuro saved him from the spirit while fleeing towards to Keima's direction, doing so, she saw the barrier created by the spirit to prevent any attempt of intervention, arriving at the location she noticed that Keima became older and asked him what happened. Keima said that many things happened and that Urara's mother created this barrier to lure Urara in. While Dokuro was trying to break the barrier, Keima tries to tell Shotarou that Urara and the spirit's main body is still on the other side as Shotarou, still shaken, said that Kayoko told him that it's his fault Urara was possessed. Keima then said that it is probably true but Urara will not succumb to it and he's the only one who can bring Urara back but told him not to overdo it since it'll be pretty bad if he died "again" as Dokuro managed to open a hole. Meanwhile, after another roller-coaster ride, "Kayoko" asked where would Urara go next as Urara ponders for a while before cheerfully saying that she'll do her homework. "Kayoko" then said that they should stay with each other for a little longer as Urara said that her grandpa will be worried. Suddenly, Shotarou appeared before Urara and beckoned her to him as "Kayoko" changed her expression and threw the roller-coaster towards Shotarou. Urara hugged her mother while telling her to stop as "Kayoko" pushed Urara away. Urara, noticed that the "Kayoko" she is seeing isn't her real mother, "grew up" and took her grandfather's cane. The spirit then tries to tell Urara that she is her real mother as Urara ran to her grandfather's side and said that her real mother would never hurt Shotarou and is a kind and gentle woman. The spirit then hurled many objects towards Urara and tells Urara to come back while creating a wall. The spirit then told Urara that they will be together and Urara will never be lonely again as Urara said that she has Yanagi and has many friends with her. Urara then said that the real one who's sad and lonely is Shotarou. After Kayoko and Masaharu (Urara's parents) passed away, Shotarou always works hard by himself and always worked alone and must have felt loneliness. Urara then said that she cannot help because she is just a child and that is why Urara wants to grow up and save Shotarou herself. Urara then begins to attack the spirit as Shotarou said to himself that Kayoko was right, he may have claimed to love his family, but he never really given a thought to the family who loved him. Keima then thinks that there were more important things than chasing after ghosts and Shotarou should really give up the fight now. Urara then continues to fight as Shotarou came to her. Shotarou tells Urara that it is enough, Urara was confused as Shotaoru said that he finally understands how Urara felt and that he was a fool. Shotaoru then said that they'll go back and have dinner and after that, they'll study together. Shotarou then said that there is no need for Urara to grow up so fast and that she should study hard, grow well and become a wonderful adult. Shotarou then said that he too, have much to learn and they both will maintain the Shiratori household together. Urara smiled and hugged her grandpa (while shrinking back to her own size) as the world around her begins to lose stability and deconstructs. Then, Urara's mother, Kayoko, finally freed from the grasp of the spirit, apologized for being so selfish and said that if only she had been strong as her, she could have played with her a lot more. As she departs, she told Urara to stay strong. Keima then reverts back to his seven year old self as well as Dokuro noticed the escaped spirit. Keima then told Dokuro to get Elsie to deal with the spirit and explained that everyone loved one another and no one was truly at fault and yet a gap in the heart could still be opened. Keima then decided to talk to Shotarou about stopping the construction. Trivia * "Owner of A LONELY HEART" is a call out to . References Category:Summary